The 50th Hunger Games
by AndreaMellark
Summary: Its the second Quarter Quell and all Panem is waiting for the turn this games may have. The Capitol has chosen to select, not two, but four tributes per District. The books give you a general idea of what happens, but this is the real and complete story. This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

1

It was a cold Sunday morning in District 12… Spring was just starting but the cold breeze could still be felt. It wasn't a common day… It was Reaping Day.

All the kids between the ages of 12 to 18 got in the town center, along with their parents. Everyone was wearing fancy gowns or at least what fancy meant at District 12…  
Right at midday the ceremony started. In a big screen appeared President Thomas Snow.  
"Welcome" he said. "Happy Hunger Games, remember this year we're having the double amount of tributes since the Second Quarter Quell is here!" He said as if it was something to be cheerful about. A group of people stand up and started clapping from behind him. Then Shirley White, a old-fashioned Capitol lady, wearing a purple high wig, and an ridiculous green outfit, appeared on stage. "Welcome to the 50th Hunger Games! As our president already told us this year we'll have the double of contestants" "Ladies First!" Shirley said in an excited tone.  
As she started playing with the papers in the jars you could feel the girls getting nervous.  
"Maysilee Donner!" shouted Shirley.  
A dirty blond 14-year-old girl started crying desperately as she started walking to the stage. Afterwards the second names was taken.. "Rita Moore"  
A cold-looking 18-year-old girl with curly black hair stands up and head directly to the stage.  
"Well, well, well…. Now with the boys side.." said Shirley  
In the boys side there was a bigger amount of papers… some boys had their name 45 times in there… Shirley pulled out the first paper: "James Anderson"  
A small 12-year-old boy walked to the stage as he tried to calm his trembling arms and legs… "Any volunteers?" asked Shirley. "Oh.. Well… Come here James!" said Shirley trying to sound happy.. But taking a 12 year old, weak kid was even hard for her. Before the kid went upstairs a lady, in her mid 40's went beside him. "We love you" she whispered to James "Whatever happens we'll always love you, try to be strong… for your younger brothers… and for m-me." The lady started crying as she let her son go. Shirley tried to hide her teary eyes as she withdraws the second paper: "Haymitch Abernathy". A young and strong 14-year-old boy, with curly dark hair and gray Seam eyes stepped forward to the stage, with a confidence look. He could feel his blood turning colder and colder as he gave each step, his skin getting goose bumps, and his face turning pale. When he arrived the stage his face was totally colorless.  
"Our four brave and honored tribute for District 12 in the 50th! Hunger Games" Shirley said.  
A clapping was expected there but no one clapped… No one really enjoyed The Reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Right after the reaping the 4 tributes were sent to the Justice Building. There, their families went to say a last goodbye, since they probably wouldn't return alive. Maysilee's mother was making a big effort to calm down her daughter, but even if her mother was there she knew she didn't have the guts to kill someone. "Calm down darling…" her mother whispered in her ear. Maysilee was sobbing badly as the words came out of her mouth "I-I w-will not be able…." Her father came by to hug her tightly, as he said "We're proud of you.". Then a 4 year-old girl came by. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but her perfectly done golden curls were moving gracefully as she went running to her older sister. "Don't leave me" said the little girl in her sweet voice. "I-I cant stay… Daisy" said Maysilee, as tears fall from her eyes running through her cheek and ending in her chin. Then Maysilee's best friend arrived with her boyfriend, who was Maysilee's friend also…her name was Mary Smith, the boy's name was Austin Mellark. Mary tried to calm down Maysilee, and Austin, who was a baker, brought her, her favorite cookies. Maysilee started eating her cookies slowly as she tried to calm down.  
A few steps far from where Maysilee and her family were, the Anderson's stood. It was a depressing scene. 12 year-old James was very tense, his face was pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and his body was shaking terribly. His face was full of tears while his father tried to calm him. "I don't want to go daddy.. no please… don't make me go!" said James in a desperate tone. "W-we will be with you… at all time... right here." His father pointed a place in his chest where his heart was. James was crying badly now… Her mother came close to him and kiss his cheek as she whispered in his ear "Take care James...you have a great talent with the knives.. you will be able to survive.. and we will be waiting for you. And when you come back I'll cook you your favorite food, and Puff will be waiting for you… A-and your dad will play with you… I-I promise" her mother's voice started cracking and tears start falling from her cheek. Mr. Anderson walked toward his wife and hug her. "D-do you promise to cook Lamb stew when I return?" asked James shyly  
"Everyday if you wish." Said her mother trying to be strong  
"A-and you'll take care of Puff?" he asked again. Before his mother could answer a 8 year old girl said "I'll take care of your dog, James… Just promise to return" and with that she hugged her older brother.  
"We'll be watching… and take this... Just in case" Another girl, around 10 years, was beside him. She gave James a medicine for asthma.  
"T-Thanks Emma, but I can't get anything to the arena… and I haven't had an attack for 2 years now." said James trying to calm down.  
In the other side of the room the Moore's stand. Mr. Moore had a cold facial expression. Mrs. Moore didn't seem to care about what was going on in her surroundings. "Remember your skill with guns… You've been trained for this." said Mr. Moore without any facial expression. Than her mother said "Stay Alive." And with that Rita was the first to get into the train.  
And in the last part of the room, the Abernathy's stand, Haymitch was with a ginger-head girl, grabbing her hand tightly but in a delicate way. His father was there too… but her mother had deceased 3 years ago.  
"Haymitch, with you audacity, and your strength you could have a fair chance to win… Use allies; remember… your great grandfather almost won this game before, so why can't you actually win them? " Mr. Abernathy hug his son and he hug him back. Then Haymitch turned to the girl standing beside him… She wasn't her sister, or her cousin, she was her girlfriend. "Please return.. for me.. then we will get married… and we're going to spend our whole life together Haymitch… I promise… but please return… I'll be waiting for you, everyday. I'll be watching, and I'll try to sponsor you something." said the red haired girl with tear in her eyes.  
"Don't worry Jenna, I'll my best to be back… and we will get married… but don't do anything stupid and take care sweetheart" said Haymitch softly, he knew that Jenna loved to be called "sweetheart". "And don't change your hair… its perfect." Haymitch added, since he also knew that Jenna didn't like it.  
"I-I won't Haymitch… I promise… Just for you" and then Haymitch leaned forward and pressed his lips softly in Jenna's lips. Then, still kissing her, he wrapped her in his arm and hug her tightly. After Jenna pulled back, and she started crying in Haymitch's shoulder. Haymitch patted her back softly.  
"I'm still here… and I'll be back… just for you." said Haymitch in a serious but soft voice.  
Jenna kept on crying in her shoulder. Suddenly, a peacekeeper came to announce that the train will be leaving in 2 minutes. She managed to clear her tears for a goodbye kiss. Haymitch kissed her back and the grabbed her hand and said "Remember me Sweetheart." He turned to his dad and said "I'll do my best dad… Don't worry for me… But please…help Jenna." And he extended his hand, expecting his dad to shake it, but instead, Mr. Abernathy hugged Haymitch and said "I will…" "Here's some advice – Mr. Abernathy added looking deeply into his son's eyes– Stay Alive." Then the Peacekeeper insisted: "1 minute, time to go." Haymitch left trying not to look back but his eyes wanted to see that girl one last time, so he turned, and saw Jenna giving him a sad smile. He mouthed "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

3

The tributes were taken to the train by peacekeepers. The train was really big; it had separate rooms for each tribute, a kitchen and a dining room. At first everyone was quiet until Maysilee noticed James was shaking badly and decided to talk to him.  
"Umm Hi… James right?" asked Maysilee softly. James looked at her, he nodded.  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked again. James took a few seconds to answer, and then he said "N-not really…" "Well, we can have an ally if you wish to…" said Maysilee trying to sound friendly. James eyes were getting teary, he simply nodded. Rita Moore had a coldly facial expression and didn't say a word to anyone. It seemed that she was in her own world. Haymitch kept on looking at the window, quietly as if remembering something.  
"We'll be together" he remembered Jenna saying… "And we'll get married" her voice said again. Haymitch shook his head, as if that was going to help… but it didn't… Her voice didn't left his head so he decided to talk to someone else, maybe that would distract him. But when he saw how everyone was he decided not to talk. Finally Maysilee broke the silence. "So Haymitch… I heard you great grandfather almost won this games… what happened to him next?" asked Maysilee nervously. "umm… a Career kill him… I guess" said Haymitch. "Oh yeah…" said Maysilee, but then the silence filled the room again.  
It was 6pm when Shirley appeared and said in her cheerful voice "Dinner is served!"  
The tributes were taken to the dining room; boys seated at one side, girls at the other. The table was served with 5 different plates: Lamb soup, a entire pig with an apple on its mouth, a two floor cake frosted in sunset orange icing, and two other plates the tributes haven't seen in their lives.  
Shirley took a sit in between the tributes and started serving herself some pig. James served himself lamb soup, Rita served herself one of the unknown dishes, Maysilee served herself soup too, and Haymitch got another unknown dish. The only sound now was the tributes' and Shirley's swallowing and chewing. "So who's our mentor?" Haymitch asked. "Since no District 12 tribute has won the games, well I'll be your mentor" replied Shirley. As the words came out of her mouth Rita choked. "You? You are being our mentor?" she said rudely. "Now I know why District 12 never wins." She added. Shirley simply ignore her comment and kept on talking "Well, as you already know you will have some interviews, and training sessions. Ahh... and there's also the welcome ceremony. You'll meet you design team when we arrive. " There was a pause and then she said "Well, tell me, what are your talents kids!"  
James answered her question almost immediately "I have a talent with knives and spears." "That will be very helpful" answered Shirley. "What about you Maysilee?" Shirley asked. "Umm… I d-don't know" said Maysilee "Oh don't worry, we'll find out what can you do..." Shirley said. "I can kill" said Rita Moore coldly. "That's good" replied Shirley in the same cold tone Rita talked. "And Haymitch what about you?" Shirley asked as she served herself a piece of the cake. Haymitch grumped. "Er… I'm really strong… and I run fast… nothing else." "Perfect" replied Shirley.  
Soon everyone had a piece of cake in their plates and there wasn't a lot of tension in the table. "What did you used to do at home?" James asked Maysilee.  
"Well, my mother owned a flower shop and I helped her on the weekends… what about you Haymitch?" said Maysilee friendly.

"I was in the school's wrestling team... I was training for the inner competition." Said Haymitch.  
"That's cool, I was planning on getting to the team, but well, I'm not that strong." replied James.  
And then they started talking, everyone except Rita who, as soon as her cake was gone, stand up and left the others talking.  
"So… now that you guys are acting more freely… How are you going to do to get sponsors?" said Shirley in a more natural way.  
"Well... I don't know but what if James said he is really depressed about being there, and with his asthma attacks and his age… and so on… it won't be like he's lying…" Haymitch told the others.  
"That would be good for James, but what about us Haymitch?" said Maysilee.  
"Well, we show our skills… and hope for the best." Haymitch said. Shirley stared at Haymitch for a while and then said "And what if, in your interview Haymitch, you talk about Jenna… the Capitol always like the love stuff." Haymitch look steadily at Shirley as if he had seen a ghost… "How did she know about Jenna?" Haymitch thought. "I mean… they must have seen us, but they don't know her name or anything 'bout her…" Then Haymitch asked back "Will that keep me alive?" there was a pause; then he add "Because I really don't want to get her into this." Shirley's smile faded, then she managed to say "It will help… you can change her name, or simply omit it… and there won't be a necessity of giving details… just some general stuff… " "Fine" said Haymitch.  
Afterwards there was an awkward silence, then Shirley stand up and said "Time to go to bed… We'll be arriving by tomorrow midday. Good Night" and she left the room. The other tributes did too, all except Haymitch who stayed on the table… thinking about Jenna, about how could she manage all of this… about how could her reaction be after he dies…. Because deep inside he knew he wasn't going back…not alive… After a few hours he decided to go to his bedroom… maybe sleeping will make him feel better.  
The next morning everyone was awake at 8am, except Haymitch who was still in his bedroom sleeping. The other tributes where already having breakfast when Shirley appeared again, this time on an aqua outfit with a bright lemon green wig and yellow makeup, as she sat down as Rita said: "Wow Shirley! Did you had a fight with a clown? Or did your kids chose your outfit?" Shirley, disgust by Rita's comments simply said "You look pretty today too, Rita." A while later, Haymitch appeared and took a seat beside James without saying a word; he served himself some of what was left: eggs, toasts and some orange juice. "Had a nice sleep, Haymitch?" asked Maysilee.  
"Phhh yes…" answered Haymitch coolly.  
Then a boy entered and said: "We've arrived."  
The tributes went to the windows to see what the Capitol looked like. James was surprised, Rita didn't cared, Maysilee was in awe and Haymitch… Haymitch just thought "So here's is where I'm gonna die." 20 minutes later they arrived to the station. The tributes got down, and almost all the cameras were on them. Haymitch tried to smile but he couldn't... Than something happened to James… he's shaking was coming back and he fell on the floor, now all cameras we're on James whispering of what had happened… but no one seemed to help James.


End file.
